The present invention relates to a control console and more particularly to such a control console that has a retractable component mounting plate such that the control knobs can be retracted and be flush with the appliance's outer trim panel's surface.
In appliances such as a washer or dryer there are control consoles which carry, among other things, control knobs which control the appliance's operations. The knobs extend beyond the outer surface of the outer trim panel of the appliance and in some cases are not aesthetically pleasing. In addition the extended knobs are more difficult to keep clean.
Accordingly, there is provided a control console that includes a component mounting plate which is retractable when not in use.